Fastheld-Wildlands Q
Q: Will Nobles be able to go through the Aria? A: No. Nobles won't mix well with Wildlanders, so in the interests of peace, their travel is not permitted. Q: Will Freelanders be able to go through the Aria? A: As Wildlanders and Freelanders are somewhat alike, they'll be able to go through the Aria. Q: Will Wildlanders be able to come to Fastheld? A: Yes, but only through the Aria, and they'll be restricted to Light's Reach. Q: Will Syladris be able to come to Fastheld? A: No. The Fastheldian reaction to Syladris is one best restricted to the Wildlands. Q: Will Nobles and Freelanders be able to leave Fastheld via the North Gate? A: With 30 Influence Points and the Adventurerer Quirk, they will. Q: Will the Adventurer Quirk be required to leave Crown's Refuge and enter the northern Wildlands? A: In interests of fairness, yes. However, Wildlanders and Syladris won't need it for obvious reasons. The quirk is basically your seal of approval that people believe you to be capable of handling yourself out there. Q: Will Crown's Refuge still be a Trade Economy? A: Yes and No. The core theme of Wildlanders doing most stuff by trade will remain. However, they'll start off with a 5000 Money stipend: 1000 to buy a Wolf or a Horse, and 4000 to barter with when they need to get tools to make stuff for trade. Q: How will my Wildlanders be able to get tools? A: Crown's Refuge will eventually have "Wildlander Only" stores. However, Light's Reach should serve as a hub for Freelanders to be able to trade with Wildlanders. Q: Can I take my Horse through the Aria? A: No. Q: Can my Noble go to Crown's Refuge via journey across the Wildlands? A: No. Q: Can my Noble come back to Fastheld via the Aria? A: No. Q: Can my Freelander become a Wildlander? A: Yes. This goes for Nobles as well. If you decide to take up citizenship in Crown's Refuge, you become a Wildlander. However, this also means that you'll give up all your Citizenship and/or Nobility rights to Fastheld, and won't be able to return, nor get those rights back. Once you become a Wildlander, there's no going back. Think long and hard before you make a decision like that. Q: Can my Wildlander become a Freelander? A: No. Q: Can my Wildlander get into Fastheld via a +teleport/+gateway malfunction? A: Yes. This is the exception to the rule, and comes with a caveat: Wildlanders have NO RIGHTS OF CITIZENSHIP in Fastheld. If you're unlucky enough to +teleport into the Empire, you should lay low until you can +teleport out again. As there's pretty much no way a "normal" Wildlander can get into Fastheld, any Wildlander who isn't in Light's Reach is going to be arrested for being a Shadow Touched Mage if caught. Q: Is Crown's Refuge part of the Empire? A: No. Crown's Refuge is a small Freehold that's slightly larger than Light's Reach (which is the largest city in Fastheld by far, discounting the Market District sprawl). It has it's own guard (The Blood Guard), and it's own system of laws (that are mostly the same as the Imperial Law, because it's good common sense). Q: Are Shadow Touched feared in Crown's Refuge? A: No. If a Shadow Touched Wildlander does anything that shows as an abuse of power, they're dealt with. In Crown's Refuge, the Shadow is evil, and it's a well known fact. However, Shadow Touched are not considered evil by association. The SHADOW AMNESTY policy was based on this attitude. Q: Are Syladris Shadow Touched? A: No. Syladris can only be Sunkissed or Untainted. With the exception of Tshepsi, NO Syladris is Shadow Touched. Q: Can Syladris and Wildlanders mate? A: They can roll in the hay, and Syladris are known as being exceptionally promiscuous and playful, but no offspring can result from any union. Syladris females don't give birth at all, and Wildlander females cannot get pregnant by a male Syladris. Q: Can Syladris have offspring at all? A: No. Q: Do Syladris produce waste? A: No. EVERYTHING they devour is used by their body. They're lean, clean, efficient snake machines. That aren't really machines. Obviously. Q: Where do Syladris come from? A: Where indeed? Q: Can Freelanders and Nobles ride Timber Wolves? A: No. Q: Can Syladris ride mounts? A: No. Syladris have their own method of travel: +sidewind. They're fast! Q: Do Syladris and Wildlanders get along? A: Yes. Exceptionally well. Q: Are there laws in the Crown's Refuge? A: Crown's Refuge is a Sanctuary area. This means that no combat is permitted inside the Freehold. If you have an issue with someone, take it outside, as it were. The Syladris abhor violence, but can fight with the best of them all the same. Wildlanders are more pragmatic. Q: Are there laws in the Wildlands? A: No. The Wildlands are a LAWLESS area. Take special care when out there. What happens in the Wildlands stays in the Wildlands. Q: Can I visit Ebonhold? A: No. We don't go to Ebonhold anymore... Category:Chiaroscuro Staff Announcements